Lies in the world my world
by Chibi Mai
Summary: Konoko is rich and lives a fake life, she slowly discovers thing... and well she is just a 15 year old with her fake life, and slowly discovers the truth


Disclaimer: I don't own Oni of any of the character that are there... I only own the ones that I invented and stuff in, so don't sue.

Well… I repost this so people will understand it better… you see, it had a line, but for some reasons that I don't understand, it disappear into the nothingness of my computer or the internet, either way it did not show up, so here it is… after long long long long after ^-^… and I will try to write chapter two, promise I will writhe it, because of the reviews.

"talk"

^think^

**Lies in the world... my world**

Chapter one

**Life...**

Miraih was already busy with breakfast, and so wore all of the maid and butlers busy with other stuff, that I really did not care much about... why? because this was just a daily thing that happen day and day of the year.

So with hearing my name call out by my "mother" or shall I say stepmother, I got out of bed, change to my usual personally made clothes got my things and brush a little my purple light brown hair... people always stair at it... just my luck, I always got attention by being the stepdaughter of a famous person, famous in what? I really don't know he is always out on work stuff. But getting back to the hair thing, I am a natural purple head, don't ask why, it's just there so I tried to change it to a normal light brown… but so it seems that the almighty hair doesn't want that, buy hey I think it looks kind of cool now.

"Konoko-chan!! Please com here quick or you will miss you breakfast"

"Coming, wait a sec" I said to my stepmother, that I call Miraih… her personal name, I just can't call her 'mother' or 'mom' or anything, I did not know my mother I was months old when she died, but nobody tell me why she died… but still I respect her, and so I don't want to replace my mother with another woman.

"konoko-chan! Come here you are going to be late!" said Miraih emphasizing on the late part

"Sorry, I just had my usual personal conversation with my subconscious"

"Ok, just hurry up, and I really mean it"

"Ok… I am walking down the stair… walking, walking… aaah!!!" An so has I was just on the ending on the house stairs… I trip, with the same step, that has been hunting me since I can remember, o how I love that stair, so many memories there, but now is not the right time to worry about that I really need some breakfast and plus time is never on my side. Just my luck, I had a wound and it was bleeding… that will get Miraih in a fuzz.

"KONOKO-CHAN! are you alright? Look it's bleeding maybe you have to stay home and not go to school" said Miraih walking out of the kitchen to check on me

"It's nothing big, and I only need some alcohol or any other antiseptic and a band aid, that's all" I said that on the out side but in the inside I was thinking ^stupid step, I always trip! and I don't need a big fuzz… always with the big fuzz on things…^, O well I think I will never dare to express that to a person if there is not an alcohol reason, but that day will never come because I hate the smell and taste of it.

"Ok, I will get the band aid and the alcohol, wile you get some breakfast" And so she was of to her "mission"

"lalala, I wonder what's there to eat" And well I got to the kitchen and as always there was NOTHIG for breakfast… I wonder what she really does when she is here? Guess I have the cereal thing.

I guess my life his pretty boring, get up, change, trip down the stairs, eat cereal, go to school, get there just in time, finish school, go to basketball, go home, take a bath, eat, do nothing, do homework, eat, and sleep… and also have martial arts class, now and them…that's life for me, boring simple life.

"Konoko-chan, are you done?" ask Miraih

"Yes I just finish, I… ah!" I drop the milk, the precious white liquid that provides calcium to my body… guess one of the maid his going to clean it.

"What happen, konoko-chan? … O" that was all that she said like she knew what's going to happen "Well anyway, better get going you are going to be late! Get your stuff and go to the car"

"Yes, I already have my stuff"

"Well then get going"

And so I got to the car and Miraih got there about 46 sec. After me… just a normal day, nothing changes. On the way to school I always take a look at the remaining tress and birds and animal that are free, that are not lock in cages to be send to "Nature Land", I don't quite know why all those creatures and plants are send there, it's a very nice place. But still that doesn't change the subject that why is the 'government' making all of those changes? Guess we will never know.

Well anyway enough of the nature thing, there are always other thing… like the TCTF sub-lab, the labs and the Syndicate enroll center, labs and sub-labs… why are those two sides always fighting… it makes all of life complicated for all, but at least they have there ways to not disturb other people and there little life's.

"Konoko we are here, now you better hurry our you are going to be late"

Miraih said that will se park the car near the school. I kiss her on the cheek and when to school

"Seeya later Miraih" I said and went down the path to the entrance of the school to find that Jean, Maria and Raid where waiting for me

"Hi, there" said Jean, one of my best friends she is weird some times, and well on top of that she is really a good person to hang out with, but sometimes she kinda isolates herself from the rest of us, or goes with her boyfriend Muro, with I in a way like, but I don't know he is weird and something is certainly wrong between them, I can sense it.

"Hi Jean, weird seen you here and not with Muro"

"Can't I send some time with my friend and not with him… gees if I have know you are this "grateful" about my presence I will have never come here and waited for you"

"Sorry, about that, I guess I have only seen you with Muro, rater that with you friends, but that doesn't change the fact that I am very happy with your presence" I said to her... Although, I completely forgot about the existence of the other two persons that were there also waiting for me to come to school.

"Nice that you remember our existence, I hope that we can fit in your schedule, busy konoko" said sarcastically Maria, the well brought up girl… or so she claims

"O, sorry for missing you, I just –"

"We know, you got into the moment with Jean… like always and forever" replied again Maria… A! Sometimes she got on my nerves

"I think we better get going of we are going to be late" this time it was Raid, the British guy

And so with got going to the 1st period of the day… religion, that must be the worst period of all after math with brother Armando.

"Hey Konoko, did you did Math homework?"

"Yes I did and No I won't give it to you Kenji-kun, please what's wrong with going it your shelf for a change you egotistic-" I did not quite finish when suddenly

"Ms. Seta, have you got a comment about St. Marcelinius, our you are doing something different about the theme of the school "To create get Christians and get citizens" your Seta"

"No Mr. Arge, I don't have nothing to say about the topic in hand" Please get me out of this one alive, and hope that the "topic in hand" thing did something to change his thinking. I am going to get that Kenji after this.

"Great, so please keep it down and do something that we are going, please"

"Sure Mr. Arge, I will get right to it, you can count on that"

^pray the heavens I am save, I ham save^

"You better be"

"Hey Konoko, nice going you got out"

"Yes I did but I was because of you"

"Well anyway, can I still have that homework, I really knead it I did not pay attention on that class"

"I get Arge on my back because of you and you still plead to the homework!!, how dare you! Have you no same"

"Frankly I don't, and so, is that a yes on the homework?" Kenji said with some puppy eyes

"No, and don't give me that look"

"Hmp!" came from Mr. Arge

And do religion was over, and so were the other periods, and Kenji got the homework from Maria…after he bug her all laboratory, and promise her a date. O that hot head Kenji, always charming the girl, but not me! Certainly not, he will never do that on me.

Nothing interesting came after that, just another typical Monday, the only thing that was different was Spanish class when Ms. Sofia, wanted a exposition about suicide… nice topic, but when it came to partners of three, I ended up with Kenji and Muro… O great, this was going to be a good exposition to see, everybody in school, or at least on 3rd grade of Secondary knew that Kenji and Muro were natural enemies, life a fish and a eagle, a bird and a word… well you get the point.

"Got any ideas Muro on what to do?" I said to start a conversation instead of a staring contest that was going on between the two of them, that can be clearly be seen by any living creature that pass.

"Well I will like to say something, but I know that mister I-got-a-ego-size-of-the-world-guy will say is a bad idea" said sharply Muro more to Kenji that to me.

"How do you know what I am going to do, you I-look-like-a-punk-rock-star-guy" replied Kenji to the 'duel' on hand

"Stop it you guys, you Mr. Ego and you Mr. Punk star are going to behave if it's the last thing I do" what I wanted to say was ^You Mr. Hot looking guy and you Mr. Punk hot looking guy, stop the battle and notice little konoko…^ but it's just another fantasy f mine that's never to become true… ok so I said Kenji will never charmed me, guess I lied.

"Hey!" they both replied at the same time

"Finally you agree on something for a chance" AAA! My head hurts… why does it always hurt on the wrong times "At least just cooperate to get a good grade and then go back again on being 15 year old enemies" My head HURTS! How can I be calm in a way on the outside, when my head hurts… I am good at this; this is not a great time on thinking on that Konoko! Focus on something for a change.

"I guess you are right on something little Ms. Know it all" Kenji said

"Hey! Does you head hurt or something? You don't look good" said muro with was weird, how on the world does he know that my head hurts! I am suppose to be a master on hiding my head hurting on people

**Muro's POV**

My head hurts! But I must keep cool and act like I don't care… said muro to his subconscious.

"Hey! Does you head hurt or something? You don't look good" and I know because my head hurts to… dam I wish stupid teacher Sofia was not giving us this exposition about methods, history and religion on suicide. But on the up side I can get closer to Konoko and get more info for the syndicate about her, but there is also the Kenji guy… I must be careful, I must not fail.

"So konoko mind if we go to your place for the expo thing? I will offer my place, but it's nor suitable for the project" She must say yes… O please god she must, and I will make the elders happy

"What about your place? What is the unsuitable thing about it?" Dam! Don't mess on my plans Kenji

"Well… it's… it's… it's just wrong, we won't have proper assistance since my dad and my step-mom are going out today on a business trip" Wow!… all that training on conversing speeches and this is the thing that you said…

"Sounds great Muro" Wow! It sounded good to konoko… she is so… so… so great on been the mouse… she just bite the bait.

Konoko's POV 

"Sounds great Muro" Muro is going to my place weee and so is kenji… that's so great… no! Remember, konoko don't like muro or Kenji, don't like, muro or Kenji.

"There you are! I was not searching for you, but still I find you"

"O, hi there jean, I was just discussing about Spanish class exposition" said muro

"Yes, bad luck I did not get on the team with you, I got Maria and Raid… just my luck, at least his a interesting topic"

"What wrong with Maria and Raid?" Aren't we friends? Aren't we a bunch of friends… ok… that sounded a little… weird. ^ stop the drama knoko, you are so bad with it^

"Nothing I just wanted Muro best… guess life is not good with me some times"

"Well know that this is settle I will get going I have stuff to do on my desk and stuff" O that egotistic Kenji… HIS stuff… calm down konoko that head hurting his bad on you

"You never replied my question about your head hurting" said coldly Muro

"O yeah, guess it's not hurting… I just have to-" and so I went out cold to touch the ground… but somebody got a hold on me I wonder how it was, guess I have to find out later… look pretty flying pigs and purple clouds.

Muro's POV 

"O yeah, guess it's not hurting… I just have to-"

Good that my reflexes are good and I just got hold of konoko on time before she hit the ground, and so did Jean. Guess the training his getting is fruits.

After Konoko fainted, and got herself unconscious on muro's hands. Muro got her to the school first aid room.

"My god!" was the reply of the nurse "What happened"

"She fainted, she said her head hurt and then she fainted" I explain… and mix a little the story

"Then, put her on the bed and we will give her some medication and ran her some test"

"We?"

"Yes, we, you do want to get out of the last two periods of class don't you" Is this suppose to be the standard nurse… our was the world gone a little crazy

"Ok"

"So get her there and we will get the work done… c'mon go" young nurses are weird

"Going… miss?"

"Ms. Elvi"

So I got konoko to the bed, and so did the test began…

**To be continued... **

**AN **Hi there... I hope that you like this chapter I had a main idea, but in the end twisted it and ended up with another...

Well nothing more to say. Sorry for those people that like my other ficcy, I will get to it, when inspiration comes I had a paper that had all of my ideas for that fanfic, but so it seems that I lost it. And so I learn my lesson son this one's main idea is written on a notebook and not a piece of paper.

Please R&R. to help out a bit on this ficcy I don't have anything plan, I just write.

Click the little button that's screaming "Here I am click me!" 


End file.
